1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to the counterweights of cranes, and more specifically it relates to a gyroscope to be used in place of, or in addition to, the counterweight of a crane.
2. Description of the Background Art
Cranes and other lifting machines often make use of counterweights in raising loads. The counterweight balances the weight of the load so that the machine's motor has only to move the load and not to support it. The counterweight may also stop the machine from tipping over as the load leaves the ground. In accordance with the principle of levers, a heavy counterweight placed near the fulcrum of a machine such as a crane has the same effect as a lighter counterweight positioned further away.
For example, once on site, the telescopic boom of a mobile crane can swivel around and extend far outward, secured by the counterweight at the rear of the upper carbody. As another example, the heavy counterweight at the rear of a fork-lift truck helps raise a load high into the air by preventing the truck from toppling forward. In all these cases, the heavier the load to be lifted, the heavier the counterweight must be, or the further the counterweight must be from the fulcrum.
As cranes get larger, counterweight tailswing must be addressed in tight areas. There is an increasing demand for enhancement attachments to cranes to increase the picking capacity of cranes. Most attachments either move the tipping point toward the load or move the counterweights farther back from the fulcrum to increase lifting capacity, based on the "simple beam" model. In both of these scenarios, counterweight is a major consideration.
Numerous counterweights for cranes have been provided in the prior art. However, while these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.